


A Dragon Born

by resonatingkitty



Series: Skyrim: Kijjan's Destiny [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: A new kitten is born in Elsweyr and the Mane arrives to bless her only to find that the newest kitten has already be blessed, by none other than Akatosh himself.





	A Dragon Born

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the story will stay uploaded this time. I wanted to change some things in the first chapter. 
> 
> This story is going to very very very loosely follow the events of Skyrim and most of it is going to venture off into non canon lands. 
> 
> **Also to note I will be using the Khajiit names for the gods in the story itself so Akatosh is Alkosh. So you're warned**

**Twenty two years earlier**

**Fourth of Sun’s Dusk**

**Corinthe, Pelletine Province**

**Elsweyr**

An elderly Khajiit makes her way along a well worn path through the forest that stretched a majority of the Pelletine Province. Two armor clad Khajiit warriors trailed behind her, ever vigilant for any signs of danger that might threaten the group. 

“Mane J’ini we should stop soon to set up camp for the night,” one of the warriors says, breaking the silence that had befallen the group and pulling the elderly Khajiit from her thoughts. 

“We are expected to arrive this evening Kazsha.” she reminds the warrior over her shoulder, not slowing her pace. 

“I understand Mane J’ini but the forest can be a dangerous place at night. Perhaps it is best we-” Kazsha starts but is cut off by the Mane’s raspy voice. 

“We will find no troubles here.” She says confidently, “now if Khajiit is done worrying himself over my well being, I might be old but my claws are still as sharp as any Khajiit,” her whiskers twitch in amusement as Kazsha flattens in his ears in embarrassment and murmurs apologies, “We are nearly to our destination and as Mane it is my duty to welcome this newborn kitten formally into the world. Now come, let us not delay further, the parents are waiting.” 

The trio continue on through the forest, eventually trailing off from the main path to follow a small footpath up to a cabin. 

Mane J’ini has lived for many moons, has seen many things in her long life. There aren’t many things that truly catch her off guard. She must admit though, the angry hiss that escapes so loudly from the small Khajiit kitten as she is roused from her slumber for the welcoming ceremony effectively surprises the Mane. 

“Oh my, a fierce fire already burns in one so young.” she observes as she takes the hissing kitten into her hands and holds her, gasping at the immediate feeling that courses through her. This kitten has been blessed already, by the Gods themselves. “I see.” J’ini murmurs, looking down into the narrowed amber eyes, “The scent of the Gods clings to this little Khajiit’s fur like a second skin. I sense a great destiny laid out for her.” she looks up at the mother, “Tell me what is her name?” 

“Kijjan.” the mother replies, awed. 

“A fine name,” J’ini nods, turning her attention back to the kitten in her arms and lets out a purr, “I, Mane of Elsweyr, bless this Khajiit, Kijjan, officially in the name of the Gods and I welcome her as a citizen of Elsweyr.” 

Kijjan is returned shortly afterwards to her mother, but not after J’ini pulls an Amulet of Alkosh from her pouch and ties it around the kitten’s neck murmuring softly, “A special gift from me little one.” 

Business done, Mane J’ini and her two companions set out from the small cabin. _’That little Khajiit is of the dragon blood,’_ J’ini had felt it the moment she had made contact, it was dormant but there was no mistaking it. She had met those of the Septim line, knew what that power felt like. She knew that the dragon blood was not hereditary, Alkosh chose those he wished to have it. It was a great power to have but usually one was not given such a power unless they were destined to use it to fulfill the Gods’ will. J’ini gives one last look at the cabin as the trio makes their way back down the path, sending up a small questioning prayer, _“Alkosh, what have you planned for her?”_


End file.
